


The Moors

by cosmofire



Series: block men go brrrrr [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Duelling, Fluff, King George - Freeform, Short One Shot, is it dnf?? you decide, knight dream, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmofire/pseuds/cosmofire
Summary: "You're getting sloppy, my Lord," he tsked playfully.George grunted in response; ignoring his fatigued muscles, and attempted to strike the Knight's face again.--In which Knight Dream is helping Prince George improve his sword combat skills.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound
Series: block men go brrrrr [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Moors

**Author's Note:**

> this was heavily inspired by george becoming king on the dreamsmp!  
> i could've easily made this dnf, but for now i'll just let the reader decide what it is ;)  
> i might write a royal au if i find the time
> 
> im sorry its so short lol

Clashing metal and heavy breathing mingled with the howling breeze that glided over the heather moors.

A flock of nightingales danced in the gentle evening sun, making the most of last light of the day. Below them, George's muscles screamed as he aimlessly swung his weapon at his Knight, narrowly missing his face.

"You're getting sloppy, my Lord," he tsked playfully.

George grunted in response; ignoring his fatigued muscles, and attempted to strike the Knight's face again.

Dream quickly blocked the attack with his own sword, the force bringing them closer together. The mens' flushed faces were only separated by their crossed weapons, their heated breaths mixed in the cold space between them.

After a moment, Dream smirked at George, looping his foot around the Prince's ankle and forcing it underneath him.

Before he realised, George was falling back, his eyes wide with worry. 

Suddenly George was suspended in the air; the Knight had grabbed his forearm with one hand, keeping him from plummeting to the soft heath under their feet.

George frowned at the smirking Knight.

"Your Majesty," Dream said mockingly, eyeing George's vulnerable position, "I'm the one who is supposed to bow down to you. How did we get here?"

The Prince scoffed, "let go of my arm."

"You know I can't do that, my Lord."

George narrowed his eyes at Dream, "I admit defeat. Let me go."

He watched as Dream rolled his eyes, bringing the point of his sword underneath George's chin, forcing him to look at Dream.

"No matter how much I want to see you lose," he said grimly, "I would be breaking the oath I swore to serve you under."

George scoffed again, "you know how I feel about those stupid rules."

"And you know how I feel about them too."

Suddenly, Dream yanked the Prince back onto his feet, causing himself to loose balance and fall onto the heath at George's feet.

He peered up with a grin, which George easily returned.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> again, apologies that it's so short!! dnf royal au is definitely on my to-do list
> 
> as usual, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and always welcome <3


End file.
